<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do by FatherIimaginedyoutaller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830446">We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller'>FatherIimaginedyoutaller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian &amp; Wallace love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Flashpoint (DCU), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heroes in Crisis (DCU) Spoilers, M/M, Post Sanctuary, Post-Heroes in Crisis (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think they’re dating?” Wallace had asked Maya one day in which they were working on repairing a motorcycle together. “Robin and Djinn I mean”</p><p>“What?No!” Maya said, Wallace eyes widened “I mean, I don’t think so”</p><p>“Ok…”</p><p>“I mean Djinn is 4000 years old and Damian doesn’t seem to be interested in girls” Maya explained while passing Wallace a screwdriver “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I-I was just curious” Wallace said</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Wally West II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian &amp; Wallace love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a matter of time before Kid Flash and Robin became friends.</p><p>I mean, they're predecessors, Nightwing and Flash II has been almost like brothers, platonic soulmates if you may. And while Damian Wayne could have use some help in the social skills department, it was a well known fact that he could befriend anyone he spend enough time with.Just look at Stephanie Brown, Duke Thomas, Jon Kent and many others.</p><p>Wallace wasn’t also the best at having friends, he had precisely two: Avery and Tanya but he kinda got relegated to third wheel when they started to date each other. Not that he complained, he was happy for them, and beside, he could use a male friend or two.</p><p>Wallace and Damian had met in a reunion where Dick, Wally, Garth and Roy had called them both, Jackson Hyde and Emiko Queen to have them all meet and discuss the future of The New Teen Titans.</p><p>“We want the four of you of the meet and bond” Dick Grayson had explained “The Original Teen Titans wasn’t just about us emancipating ourselves from our heroes, it was about forming a relationship of companionship”</p><p>After that the older members had send the four of them to a County Fair, in order for them to “Bond”. At first Wallace had to admit Robin was a natural leader due to his first action when he got there was to give everyone a lot of tickets, he said something about having read that “Healthy Competition”  was good for moral. So the first person to get a prize would win.</p><p>Of course Robin had warned the metas of using their powers but beside that, in Wallace opinion, he was  good company. They both went to the the racing game and had an interesting talk about Damian’s assassin past relate to his prediction of which horse would win skills. Of course he wasn't counting on Wallace using his powers to cheat, which got Robin furious. But overall they bonded.</p><p>Once the team was formed the team moved to Brooklyn to an abandoned warehouse called Mercy Hall. Each of them had a room and Wallace was more than happy than his room was big since he had a collection of souvenirs gifted by Wally most of them running shoes from different places in the world). That night Robin came and brought two people he knew, Nobody and Djinn. </p><p>Maya bonded with Wallace almost instantly, they were both outstanding mechanics that enjoyed teasing Robin, Djinn was more serious and made it clear that she was there to help people, although that didn’t stop her from hanging out with Damian. They both seemed to have a lot in common, although Wallace didn't know what.</p><p>“Do you think they’re dating?” Wallace had asked Maya one day in which they were working on repairing a motorcycle together. “Robin and Djinn I mean”</p><p>“What?No!” Maya said, Wallace eyes widened “I mean, I don’t think so”</p><p>“Ok…”</p><p>“I mean Djinn is 4000 years old and Damian doesn’t seem to be interested in girls” Maya explained while passing Wallace a screwdriver “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I-I was just curious” Wallace said</p><p>In reality Wallace had been meaning to talk to Robin, a didn’t seem to have catched him in a free time in a while. He was always “attending some matters and those matters almost always involved Djinn. Some leader, Wallace thought, who doesn’t even have times to have times for his friend.</p><p>“What’s going on with you and Djinn” He finally asked him one day he catches him leaving the Teen Titans Tower gym “You two have been spending an awful lot of time together”</p><p>“That’s none of your business, Kid Flash”</p><p>“C’mon man, I been meaning to talk to you for a while and your always with Djinn, I thought we were friends”</p><p>That seemed to have meant something to Damian, since he turned around and made a motion for Wallace to sit right in front of him in the mat. Wallace did so and Damian followed.</p><p>Robin sighed and looked at Kid in the eye“Djinn has been teaching me magic” </p><p> Wallace frowned “Why do you want to learn magic?”</p><p> Damian swallowed carefully, as if he had something stick in his thorat“...My--Batman, has been making an effort to cover this up but...Nightwing got shot” Wallace’s eyes widened</p><p>“He what?” </p><p>“He got shot, and he went into a coma and-and woke up without his memories” Damian said “ Djinn and I have been investigating into healing magic in order to cue him but nothing seems to be enough”</p><p>Damian looked down, biting his lip. then he looked away, but Wallace had catched a glimpse of his tears</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Damian” he tried</p><p>“It’s alright” “It was an useless pursue anyway, I should’ve know-” Wallace speeded in front of Damian and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>Damian tried to pull away slightly but then, to surprise of both of them, he laid his face against Wallace chest and sobbed.<br/>
After that night Wallace had been more aware of Damian as a person, he had noticed little mannerism of him when he was leading the team, when he was stressed and when he was frustrated, the list went on and one. He also noticed that now Damian seemed to go Wallace with his problems, and when he needed to vent. In a way, Wallace had become Damian’s safe place. Wallace didn’t seemed to mind, in fact he enjoyed Damian’s company, there seemed to be some sort of intimacy that wasn't there before, something deeper than a friendship.</p><p>When he realized this, Wallace got scared, he had never felt something like this before, sure he had a crushes before.  But this felt even more deeper than that, and it was on a boy? Did he liked boys? This questions led him to Jackson’s room door one day.</p><p>“When did you know you liked boys?” he asked bluntly and rapidly</p><p>“Umm…”</p><p>“Sorry, that was rude, It’s just, I’ve been questioning some stuff about myself lately and didn't know who else to ask” Wallace rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Jackson touched his chin “It’s this about Robin?”</p><p>“What? How did you-?”</p><p>“A little bit of atlantean intuition, you guys spend a lot of time together, you’re also the only one besides Nobody who calls him by name” Jackson explained.</p><p>Wallace was in disbelief, if it was so obvious to Jackson, then did Damian noticed anything too? He was only the son of The World’s Greatest Detective, thank you very much.</p><p>“I doubt he knows” “I think he would have already made a move if he knew”</p><p>Wallace froze and blushed “Wait, really?”</p><p>“If you ask me, it’ obvious that he likes you back” Jackson stated so matter of a factly.</p><p>Wallace’s heart pumped more rapidly than normal in his chest? Did Damian liked him back? Should he made a move on the assassin? Did he had a chance?</p><p>He thanked Jackson for hi time and started to walk towards the living room. Decided to talk to Robin, so much so he bumped into him on his way there. </p><p>“Damian? What’s going on?”</p><p>Damian looked at him straight in the eye. “There’s been an incident in the Sanctuary”</p><p>He didn’t sleep that night, he stayed the whole night awake next to his aunt Iris, he had run to Central as fast as he could when he find her crying next to Flash, before he could ask what happened, the man took off his mask, revealing Barry Allen.</p><p>Wallace immediately had felt his blood pressure rise, he hadn’t talked to the man since he decided he didn’t want to be part of the family anymore after he<br/>
didn’t told Wallace about his dad( wallace thought that his dad is his uncle, that his dad was a Reverse Flash, that he died in a mission with the Suicide Squad doing good), then not telling him about wally, at first his existence, that he died and or not sharing his secret Identity, He was furious at him, if it weren’t for him none of this would have happened.</p><p>At first, Wallace had been mad at both of them, but now that he held his Aunt in his arms he couldn’t help but to only blame Barry. But he was also confused, if it weren’t for Barry, Wallace himself wouldn’t exist, so what did that made him? was he an aberration? Was this also his fault?</p><p>“I’m sorry Aunt Iris” he said “I’m sorry that we both caused you so much pain” </p><p>And with that he left, he ran away.</p><p>He went back to Mercy Hall, where all of his friends were waiting for him in the living room. The first thing he noticed was Emiko crying on the couch while being consoled by Djinn and Maya while Jackson and Damian seriously. Immediately they all turned around when they saw him.</p><p>“Wallace” Damian said seriously “We were informed of what happened, Red Arrows brother was also a victim of the Sanctuary’s computer going crazy” </p><p>Oh no. Wallace thought, this confirmed his theory. Everybody who came in contact with him, with Barry’s mistake suffered, it had been proven and time and time again.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Wallace said looking at Emiko “It’s my fault”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I was created by Flashpoint, the time paradox that caused all the universe to go to shit” he said “I was a mistake and the more I interacted with you guys, the more convoluted the time got, there could only exist one of us, me and Wally, and he paid the price”</p><p>“I don’t deserve to be a Teen Titan, I don’t even deserve to be part of civilization, I need to go as far as possible from all humans in order to protect you guys, I’m sorry”</p><p>And with that he proceeded to go to his room, ready to pack his stuff “Kid Flash stop!”</p><p>Wallace turned around surprised, he looked at Damian standing in front of everyone, pressing his first and standing up straight.</p><p>“This isn’t your fault, you’re not a mistake, you’re part of our team” he affirmed “This wasn’t your fault, it was an accident, do you hear me? An. Accident.”</p><p>He walked and planted himself in front of Wallace, he was close to him, Wallace could count his eyelashes</p><p>“You’re an asset to all of us” he said “Please, do not go”</p><p>There were tears falling down Wallace’s eyes after Robin statement, the rest of the team were also giving their own arguments on why Wallace should stay, but he only had eyes for Damian, who was still looking at him intensely.</p><p>Yep, Wallace was in love. and that love was reciprocated.</p><p>“Hey, thank you for what you said earlier” he said after everyone had gone to bed and he had gone to Damian’s room</p><p>“Of course, it was my job as a leader to-”</p><p>He was interrupted by Wallace’s lips touching his. He hadn’t planned to do it, but it seemed at if his speed has taken control of his own body and made him advanced toward Robin.</p><p>Wallace pulled out and said “I’m sorry, I-I just thought I could-” Now he was interrupted by Damian kissing him back rapidly, he pulled out and then said “You never have to apologize with me Wallace”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>